wastedyouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Photogenic
Photogenic is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed on Day 7. Description Nate has asked you to do some illegal activity on his behalf. He wants you to break into the Girl's Dormitory while they're sleeping, and for you to take photos of them while they sleep. Nice. But first you need some rope to climb the building. Steps *Break into the school and retrieve a length of rope from the storage room. *Return to Nate with the rope. *Climb up the rope. *Using your cameras, snap the prettiest girls in their beds. Walkthrough Head to the main building and to the second floor. You'll find Nate (marked with "N") in front of the principal's office. At first, he says that you were likely the one who stuck a stinkbomb in his locker, which you reply by saying that it was most likely Patrick since he knew he was sending threat letters to him and probably wanted to have revenge. After telling the player to watch himself, he tells the player that he needs to do something for him if he wants to get out of his bad books. He asks is to take his camera, sneak into the girls' dormitory and take photos of them sleeping. The player refuses at first but soon decides to agree. Later that night, you meet Nate in front of the dormitory. Nate says that the girls' dormitory are off limits and that the player has to find a rope to climb the wall and crawl through the open window. Head to the main building's second floor and get a rope from the storage room. After getting the rope, head back to the dormitory enterance, use the rope and get to the girls' area. At this point, you'll have 3 minutes to get enough photos in order to fullfil Nate's request. The girls are ranged from 1 to 5 points so try to get the ones that will give 5 points. (An easier way is to get the photo of Miss Cummings, who gives 15 points, and then a random girl who gives 5 points, like Bethany, Nikki, Heather etc.) After getting the photos, head back to Nate to show him what you've got. If you have passed 20 points, he'll say that you did a good job and tell you that he'll stay out of your way from now on as long as you stay out of his. Dialogues (The Player sees Nate standing in front of the headmaster's office and decides to approach him.) Nate: Hey you! New kid! Nate: Appearently, you're the one who stuck a stinkbomb in my locker! The Player: What stinkbomb? Who told you that? Nate: That little gimp Patrick. The Player: Figures. He had been screaming something about getting revenge for that note you sent him. You ever consider that it might have been him? Nate: That little weed? Yeah right. You need to watch yourself, punk. I own this school. The Player: I don't see a title deed in your pocket. Nate: You wanna get out of my bad books, you gotta do something for me. The Player: What? Nate: The dormitories are divided up so we don't get into the girls' rooms and cause trouble. Nate: You wanna prove you're one of the good guys, take this camera and get some shots of them sleeping. The Player: Oh, that's rich coming from you. Earlier you were calling ME a pervert! Do it yourself... (After a brief pause.) The Player: ...Err, actually... that sounds awesome. I'll do it. Nate: Nice one! Meet me outside the dormitory at midnight. (Later that night...) Nate: Right on time! The Player: Well, I wasn't gonna miss out on this opportunity was I? The Player: By the way, do you mind if Dave helps out? Nate: Err, who? Um, yeah sure. Nate: Okay, so here's the plan. The stairs are off limits at midnight, so there's no easy way of getting to the second floor where all the girls are sleeping. The Player: ...Are you suggesting I climb this wall behind you and crawl through one of the windows? Nate: Bingo! The Player: Right. So how do I get up there? Nate: Well, I figured you could just get a rope from the main building and attach it to the hook up there. The Player: This doesn't sound very safe. Nate: So what? Prove yourself you pussy! The Player: Uh huh. (The Player asks Dave for advice.) Dave: Ha ha ha! Oh man, how do you get into these situations? The Player: Do you want to help me? Dave: Hey, I'm no pervert. But I will have a look at the pictures once you're done. The Player: What can I use to climb up? Dave: You'll need some rope. Try the storage room, there's bound to be some there. The Player: Where's that? Dave: It's on the second floor of the main building. (The Player heads to the storage room in the main building, grabs the rope there and returns to Nate.) Nate: Hey! You've got the rope! Okay, now here's the plan. Nate: I stole this crappy old camera from the art room a few days ago, but it should be fine. Nate: Annoyingly it uses film, and it's only got 6 pictures left in it... Just try and get the six best looking girls. The Player: Okay. Nate: Okay! Now make sure you're back here in three minutes. You need to be quick, otherwise you or I could get spotted. The Player: You're not making this any easier... Nate: Good luck... and be quiet! (The Player climbs up the rope and crawls into one of the bedrooms on the upper floor through an open window.) The Player: What the hell am I doing... If I get caught doing this, I could get in serious trouble. The Player: I'll give myself three minutes and then I'm outta here! (The Player can make comments about the girls.) Bethany - She's pretty cute and not as big bitch as a rich girl should be. (5 points) Casey - Her look isn't everybody's taste. (3 points) Daria - She's as a unattractive as her racist attitude. (1 point) Elaine - I don't know if Nate really goes for the "nerd" look. (2 points) Faye - She's quite posh but not bad looking I guess. (3 points) Grace - God, she smells too bad to get a decent close-up shot. (2 points) Heather - Probably the best looking girl in school. (5 points) Irene - That curly hair really doesn't suit her. (1 point) Janet - A pleasant girl and easy on the eye. (4 points) Kim - Fittest girl in school, in a sporting sense. (5 points) Lilly - At least she cleaned up the vomit on her face before going to bed. (2 points) Monica - She might be obsessed with cleanliness but she doesn't scrub up that well. (3 points) Nikki - She's got a perverted little smile on her face. (5 points) Olivia - Too poor to afford make-up but doesn't really need it. (3 points) Pippa - That beehive hairdo looks a little bit odd. (2 points) Queenie - Too much plastic surgery on a girl way too young. (1 point) Ruby - She looks exhausted even when she's asleep. (1 point) Suzanne - Totally chilled out and looking fine. (4 points) Tina - She's a horrible person... Not great looking either. (2 points) Vicky - I quite like her and she's fairly attractive. (4 points) Wendy - Can be scary but she's quite pretty. (4 points) Xenia - Always looking on the bright side. She's not bad. (3 points) Yvette - Does Nate like foreign girls? Probably. (4 points) Zena - She parties a bit too hard but she has her looks for now. (4 points) Ms Cummings - My God, she's beautiful! I think I'm falling in love... (15 points) Mrs Lovens - Erk... what's all that goop on her face? (-5 points) (After getting all six pictures.) The Player: I'm out of film. Time to get out of here! (Nate examines the photos.) Nate: Hmmmmmm..... Nate: Hmmmmmmmm..... Nate: Pretty damn good shots. You'll be a fine photographer one day. The Player: Thanks. Dave (to Nate): For all your posing, you're just another freaky kid. Nate: You stay outta my way from now on, you hear? The Player: Whatever.